The Secret of Moonacre: Everlasting
by AmityStarrlight
Summary: Adeliza Merryweather cannot recall any memories as being the moon princess. She is strictly banned from going into the forest, where her danger awaits. Liza is kidnapped by an unknown man named Argus and then suddenly her very life depends on Robin De Noir, someone Liza never even thought was real... Completed
1. Warned

**I do not own any of these characters, all of them belong to Elizabeth Goudge and her book **_**The Little White Horse.**_

**I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. I am a huge fan of the Robin and Maria fanfic so I decided to try out my hand at writing a story about them. Maria's name is changed to Adeliza, for any confusion.**

**~Am**

"Liza?" Uncle Benjamin calls softly from the piano room. I come to a halt, my uncle peers through the door and walks towards me. A quizzical look is on his face. I knew I was going to get caught _again. _It had been the tenth time in three weeks I had tried to sneak out to the forest.

"Where are you going?" he asks me.

"Uncle, I just wanted to get some fresh air. I was going to go outside to the-" Uncle Benjamin cuts me off.

"To the _forest_. How many times are you going to defy me?" Uncle Benjamin scolds, his eyes go wide.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. But just hear me out. I need to go to the forest, it's something I can't explain to you." I try to explain. But knowing Uncle Benjamin he wouldn't let me out of his sight. After the horrible accident I had weeks ago when I nearly fell off a cliff, Uncle Benjamin has insisted I stay within his and Ms. Heliotrope sight.

"Something you cannot explain to me?" he mocks. I give up trying to explain to Uncle Benjamin. Tears of frustration come to my eyes. Why was everyone treating me like a baby? What was so perilous about the forest? Sure, Uncle Benjamin and Ms. Heliotrope had warned me about the bandits and scavengers that roamed the woods. But it was pretty obvious that they had been lying and especially Ms. Heliotrope who has a big fear of anything other than human.

"Why don't you ever listen to what I have to say?" I counter. I run off to my bedroom before Uncle Benjamin can reply.

"Adeliza?" Ms. Heliotrope calls from the doorway. I don't answer her, tears flow down my face. I cram my head back into the posh pillow. Ms. Heliotrope calls my name over and over again but I don't answer. She threatens to break the door down which makes me smile _just _a smudge.

"Have it your way, Adeliza." Ms. Heliotrope finally gives up. I hear her turn her heels and leave. But someone else hovers outside my door. I recognize the person to be Uncle Benjamin. _What does he want? _I wonder to myself.

"Look, Liza. I'm sorry for my behavior earlier I may have overreacted to you, it's just that I don't want something bad to happen to you." Uncle Benjamin says. There's a moment of silence between us, which I finally break.

"I know, Uncle Benjamin."

"I just can't bear anything happening to you. Once you're in the forest I cannot protect you, Liza,"

"I understand, Uncle." Uncle Benjamin dismisses himself, silently. While I change into a nightgown and eat a piece of cake Marmaduke has made, before I drift off to an endless sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I was kind of just testing it out. All comments are free:) Thanks to anyone who reads it! I promise the next few chapters will be longer.**

**~Am**


	2. Taken

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys! I'll try to work at a more leveled pace. Anyways, here's the second chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! AND Please COMMENT! I really want to know what all of you think. **

**~Am**

_A twig cracks and I spin around. I gasp at what I see. I take a step back, nearly tripping on a log. A white majestic unicorn appears before me. I stare in awe, as it nods it's head. I suddenly remember that I had seen this unicorn somewhere. I try frantically to remember where, but while I'm deep in thought the unicorn comes closer to me. Then I hear a shrilly voice in my head._

_"Stay away from the forest, moon princess, it is the only way to keep out of danger," the voice admonishes me. "Stay out of the forest!"_

_"Who are you?" I cry out. My heart hammers and my head begins to feel dizzy. All, while my mind focuses on the word moon princess. But the voice doesn't go away. "STAY OUT OF THE FOREST, ADELIZA." It yells._

_I focus my attention back to the unicorn, "It's you," I whisper. "Stay out of my head!"_

When I wake up, the curtains are drawn and there is a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, aside from it there is a emerald dress, the bodice is laced and there is gold embroidering at the waistline and hem. The strange dream comes back to me. _It's just a dream, Liza, anything can happen in a dream, _I tell myself. But yet the dream had felt so real...

Uncle Benjamin and Ms. Heliotrope are sipping porridge when I get downstairs. Uncle Benjamin doesn't look up to say anything. Instead he wipes his porridge-smudged-face with his handkerchief and clears his throat.

"Good morning, Adeliza, dear." Ms. Heliotrope says, ignoring Uncle Benjamin's behavior.

"Good morning, Ms. Heliotrope," I reply as I take the seat next to her. For the next couple minutes I silently begin to eat my porridge. Ms. Heliotrope mutters something about Uncle Benjamin's rude behavior and goes back to silently eating the watered-down porridge. I grin silently to myself, tempted to tell Ms. Heliotrope about my strange dream.

After breakfast, Ms. Heliotrope excuses herself, and goes to the village with Digweed and I am left with Uncle Benjamin and Marmaduke Scarlet.

"Is something bothering you?" Uncle Benjamin asks, suddenly. He takes me by surprise.

"It is nothing, Uncle. Don't mind me." I lie trying to hide my disappointment. Why did he always have to be so observant!

"You're lying, I can tell."

"Uncle Benjamin, as I told you before, it really is nothing."

"Just as stubborn as your father," he mutters.

"Excuse me, Uncle. I'm going to my chambers now." I start to walk the opposite direction. As soon as I hear Uncle Benjamin walk out of the large corridor I take a left to the main entrance room and head to the kitchen where Marmaduke is. Marmaduke is surprised to see me and nearly drops his spatula as he turn around to greet me.

"Oh, Miss Liza, how can I help you?"

"Marmaduke," I say, "I need to go to the forest, this is urgent. Can you distract Uncle Benjamin for me?"

"But, Miss Liza, Sir Benjamin has strictly forbidden you in entering the woods."

"I know that. I just need to go there, if anything happens, Marmaduke, tell him where I am and that a cover-up story."

"Miss Liza, I can't just lie to Sir Benjamin."

"Marmaduke, you're the only one who knows what I'm going through, I need answers and the forest can give them to me," I plead. Reasoning with him sounded ridiculous but it was my best shot at finding out what was in the forest...

"Very well." Marmaduke finally gives in.

* * *

Twigs crackle behind me and leaves rustle as I breathe in the air of fall. It had been a long time since I'd been here, after the accident. A monarch butterfly flutters around me. I smile in delight.

I look around for anything suspicious. _Don't be ridiculous, it's a forest, what can you find in one spot, _I remind myself. Sighing, I turn back.

Then a faint white image appears. I squint to find out what it is. A unicorn appears at me, it's light illuminating my skin. I stand still frighten of what I see. _It's real! The unicorn is real, _I muse.

_"Adeliza..." It says but it cuts off and runs away._

I look back bewildered, three thugs smirk at me from behind, and before I can do anything, two of them dive for me. I break into a run but the two masked figures are stronger than me and grasp my arm. I relentlessly give up fighting back, it is no use, these men were older than me and more experienced.

The third thug faces me and takes off the black bandana. "Well, well, boys. Look who we have here. The famous Adeliza Merryweather, Argus ought to be happy when he sees the famous Adeliza brought to his clutches." Before I can protest or fight back something strikes me from the back of my head and I'm knocked out cold.


	3. Captive

The boy wore a bowler's hat and a red scarf. He peered down as the fall breeze matted his bronze curly hair to his face. His eyes went red went he heard the strained yell from on the horse.

"Where did the princess go?" the man snapped, he looked down in disgust at the boy.

"Someone took her. It was someone from the De Noir clan, they took her away."

"How could you let the girl go, Robin?"

"Father, I am sorry…"

"No need. Robin, the princess has been kidnapped…"

"Wakey, wakey, little princess," the rugged voice whispers. My eyes open with a start but I can't see something covers my eyes. My hands and feet are bonded tightly to a chair. I try to wriggle but it only worsens the pain in my legs and arm. I try to stand up but I feel my hair pulled back. I cry out loud.

"Think you can escape me, Adeliza?" a deeper voice threatnes.

"Who are you?" I say. My voice is barely but a whisper.

"Princess, I don't think that's any of your business, now."

"My uncle, Sir Benjamin will find you and when he does he'll cut your intestines out, you filthy coakroach!"

"That's if your uncle ever finds me, foolish girl." he spat. I squirm in my seat. I wish this was all one bad dream but it was really happening, I, Liza Merryweather had been kidnapped. Stall, I tell myself. The longer you stall is the more information you can get.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Ah, we haven't officially met yet, princess, my apologies. My name is Sir Augustus Smith, head of the Moonacre village, perhaps you remember the De Noirs, I use to be a De Noir, that's before I left them," the one named Augustus explains.

"The De Noirs? From the storybook?" I ask quizzically.

"Don't pretend you can't remember, girl." he hisses, his rancid breath hits my face. It smells like rotten eggs, I grit my teeth. Was this man crazy or just an enemy to the Merryweathers?

"Well, I don't remember anything... You're just a sick old man with bad you don't leabe me alone, I swear something bad will happen to you! " I counter breathlessly.

"Oh, Princess Adeliza, I won't count on that. But if you don't control that smart mouth of yours something bad will happen to you," Augustus admonishes before I hear him dismiss the guards. I'm left in a cell blindfolded with tight ropes bonding me to a chair.

Robin POV

"Coeur, Robin, what a lovely surprise," Sir Benjamin triumphs when he sees Father and I in the sitting room, Ms. Heliotrope follows behinds him and quietly greets us. There is worry in her eyes.

"What brings you here today?" he asks suspiciously. I won't blame him, after all, the De Noirs and the Merryweathers have been at war with each other for centuries.

"We're here to talk about-" Father cuts me off with his glowering eyes.

"Sir Benjamin, Robin has seen Liza enter the forest again, but this time she has been kidnapped by bandits."

"That's impossible, Coeur, I assure you, Liza is safe and sound in her chambers."

"Where is my Adeliza?" blubbers Ms. Heliotrope, her eyes are watery.

"Then why don't you bring her down here?" counters Father.

"Marmaduke!" Sir Benjamin yells. Marmaduke comes flying inside the room. Guilt is spread all over his face. "Go upstairs and fetch Liza." Marmaduke stands there silently and doesn't say a word.

"Marmaduke?"

He doesn't reply.

"Marmaduke?" Sir Benjamin bellows.

"Sir Benjamin," Marmaduke finally says, bewildered. "Miss Liza has gone out to the woods by herself, she told me not to tell you. I fear that Miss Liza has gotten herself in trouble."

"YOU WHAT?" Sir Benjamin booms.

"I am sorry," Marmaduke pleads, he is on the verge of tears.

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"With all due respect, you ranting at Mr. Scarlet will not solve any problems here. We De Noirs will search the forest, Sir Benjamin, you're welcome to join us and the rest of the Merryweather's will stay inside in case Liza returns." Father strategizes.

Everyone agrees. Half-hour later, I excuse myself and head of to one of the Merryweather guest rooms to head to sleep. As I strip and climb into bed I can't help but think of Liza. Liza, the girl who had been kidnapped and who didn't recall any memories of me.

Sorry, it was so late. I'll try to update as soon as possible, thanx for all the great comments:) And sorry if this chap is crappy. Thanx for all the support like always!

~Am~


	4. Told

"How was your sleep, Princess?" Augustus asks mockingly.

I don't answer. My head throbs with yesterday's blow. I realize I'm still bonded to the chair tightly. I try to struggle out of them but I'm unable too. I finally give up wait to hear what Augustus has to say.

"You must be hungry," Augustus finally says. "Bol, would you mind taking off those bonds, we don't treat our guests like that."

Seconds later, I feel a dagger cut the tight bonds free. My fingers are numb and my wrists are caked with dried blood and fresh new cuts from the tight rope stretch across my wrists. I ignore them and try to forget the hunger that's gnawing at me.

"Bol, go retrieve Odessa, she needs to look at the girl's hands." commands Augustus.

"But, Argus..." Bol, the guard's voice trails off. When I hear him leave I rip off my blindfold.

There was hay stacked on one side of the cell, the rest were stretched with dried soil. A mounted window, molted into the metamorphic rock brought a stream of sunlight peaking in. _I'm in a cave, in the middle of the forest... _I think to myself.  
"What are you going to do with me?" I finally ask Augustus, seeing him for the first time. He wore dark trousers, with a white button up top and a velvet cloak. His leather boots were filthy, being caked with mud.

"You'll see, Princess." He walks away and retrieves a bowl from a nearby table that I cannot make out. He opens a small compartment of the cell door and pushes the bowl. I walk up to it to see what Augustus has given me.

"You should eat before you're rations get cold," Augustus warns me.

But I refuse to even touch it. Despite my hunger and dizziness, I wasn't going to touch any of the food they offered me. What if it was poisoned? I'd rather die an unhappy death than eat the cold porridge.

"I won't eat." I say, boastfully.

"You're doing more harm than good to your body, Adeliza. Now don't be like that and eat your food."

"What if I don't? You can't force me to eat something against my own will, Augustus." He seems stunned. I had just referred to him as Augustus.

"Well, if you don't than I really don't care. You're doing all the torture for us, Adeliza."

"What do you want from me?" I suddenly cry out loud. Anger pours through me and than tears but before he sees me I turn my head away.

"Long ago, I was a De Noir, so were my two brothers, Gulle and Seamus. One day we were riding in the forest when we saw your precious uncle, Benjamin, he was chatting with Loveday, Coeur De Noir's daughter so Gulle attacked him and your bloody uncle, Benjamin, killed him. Loveday had no idea who we were but she ran away with that bloody Merryweather and got engaged to him. When she confessed to him who she was, she ran away and got married to a lawyer in Moonacre Village. She then had a son, Little Benji, she called him. But I can never forgive you, the bloody De Noirs and the Merryweathers. Your uncle killed him out of pride. And poor Gulle, he was in love with Loveday." Augustus explains venomously, his voice was shaky.

"So I'm your way of getting back at the De Noirs and the Merryweathers?" I ask stunned. My uncle Benjamin, no matter how hot-tempered he was could kill anybody so maliciously. _Poor uncle, _I think to myself, _he has suffered, he lost his one true love due to supposed curse between the Merryweathers and the De Noirs._

"How dare you accuse my uncle of doing a vile thing!"

"Well, Princess, you're uncle is capable of a lot of things you do not know about..."

**Sorry, if the chapter seems rushed, guys. I hope you like it =) Thank you for the reviews by the way. Shout out to all of you guys! And please continue to comment. The next chap should be coming so keep your eyes peeled! **

**~Am**


	5. Seamus's Story

Robin POV

"You stay here with Ms. Heliotrope," Father says to me when he sees me in the dining hall. I am about to protest when Sir Benjamin comes into the room and rushes me out. My thoughts are still focused on Liza.

"Robin, has there been any word about Adeliza yet?" Ms. Helitrope alludes her eyes are red and underneath her eyelids are big blotchy brown spots.

"There has been no word yet, Ms. Heliotrope." I reply, Ms. Heliotrope walks away wearily. _Poor lady, _I muse to myself silently. I suddenly recall Liza telling me something about how Ms. Heliotrope had raised her from ten or so.

Suddenly, the doors of the dining hall open with a loud squeal. I turn around to face Father and Sir Benjamin. Waiting for them to say something to me I finally break the silence.

"What is the plan?" I ask coaxingly.

"Sir Benjamin and I are going to search the forest with the clan and you, Robin, will stay inside and watch over Ms. Heliotrope and the others while we are absent," Father explains impatiently. I glance at Sir Benjamin, his eyes are red but he covers it up with a wan face. I don't argue with Father or Sir Benjamin even though I do want to go with them. I follow orders as they head out the door and get ready for the journey back to De Noir castle.

* * *

Liza POV

I lie down on the solid haybed, my stomach growls with hunger. I haven't eaten anything for a day and a half. The stale porridge still stays by the side of the cell, along with last night's dinner and this morning's breakfast. I stare out the dimmed window, only a peak of sunlight shines toward me before it leaves again.

"You better eat, Princess, before them cockroaches eat it for you," the guard, the one named Bol warns me.

"I'd rather die than eat food."

"Don't be messin' with me now, girl. Now eat 'em food before I call Seamus in here."

"That will just take the fun out of my death, won't it?" I assert. I had no idea what Seamus looked like physically but he had a quick temper and wouldn't hesitate to kill me at once. I laugh hysterically at the thought. What was better than death now?

"Girl, I'm warnin' ya. Ya, better keep it down before Seamus come in here and try to kill ya," Bol's voice sounds more serious now. But I keep on laughing. Maybe Augustus was right, after a couple of days in a cell you do begin to lose your sanity.

Then a shadowy figure enters the room. He is dressed similar to Augustus but his hair is bronze and curly and tied back into a tight plait, it is tied with a silky ribbon. _This must be the famous Seamus, _I muse to myself silently. Then I begin to laugh; how ladylike he was.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE GIRL, BOL?" thunders a voice. Seamus. It is Seamus's.

_(Flashback/memory)_

_Then it comes firing at me. The memory. Seamus's brother's death._

_"Isn't that Loveday? What is she doing talking to that bloody Merryweather?" Gulle acknowledges, angrily. He glares wide-eyed at Loveday. The girl he loved. The girl his heart and soul fought for. _

_"We should go tell Coeur, Gulle, he'll handle Loveday," suggests Augustus impatiently. He wears an emerald cloak. He waits for Seamus to say something._

_Before anyone could say a word though, Gulle gives his horse a kick and heads directly for Sir Benjamin. Sir Benjamin realizing what was happening, pushes Loveday to his side and draws out his sword from it's sheathe._

_Gulle charges at Sir Benjamin but Sir Benjamin lashes out at him angrily. It slashes him perfectly. Blood splatters everywhere, and Gulle falls off his horse and Seamus and Augustus rush by his side. Their brother lay dead nearby a tree, his eyes flashing on Loveday. Sir Benjamin horrified takes Loveday by the hand and drops his sword and sprints away before Seamus can get it._

_"MY BROTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF THAT MERRYWEATHER. THEY WILL PAY, THE MOON PRINCESS THAT ARISES ON THE 500th MOON SHE WILL DIE THE SAME DEATH MY BROTHER DID." curses Seamus._

_(end)_

Seamus's words still echo in my head. 500th moon princess. _Me, _I realize. I'm the moon princess. The one Seamus swore revenge on. It was _me._ Seamus and Augustus were going to kill me the way Uncle Benjamin had killed Gulle. I snap back to reality trying to keep myself from having a meltdown.

"You stupid, b***h," Seamus mutters, inches away from me.

I keep my mouth shut.

"Tell me. Tell me, what you saw, moon princess."

"Never!" I exclaim my voice fills with hatred.

"Never? How dare you disrespect me!" Then I feel a sharp slap come across my face, I suck in the tears that are about the fall down my cheeks. _Fight! Stay strong, Liza. Stay strong. _I repeat to myself.

"Now be a good moon princess and tell me what you saw or else..." he threatens venomously.

"I hate you!" I gasp, my stomach knotting, "I hate you!" I repeat. Seamus tries to keep himself together but this time he kicks me hard in the ribs, I gasp for air. My insides rising with pain. He does it again, much harder. Then he stoops and grabs me by the hair while I scream out in pain.

"Giving you one more chance, Adeliza, tell me. What did you see? Be honest or else, that Robin of yours will die?" Robin?

"I'd rather rot in hell than tell you anything, you b*****d."

"Seamus?" someone calls behind him.

He's about to hit me again but someone restrains him and coaxes him. Someone yells to bring Rosette and then I'm out again. My body finally gives up and everything goes dark.

**First, I would like to thank Microsized half-pint for the amazing advice. Secondly, for my supportive readers. Thank you so much :)  
**

**~Am**


	6. Rosette

**Hey guys, I hope you like the chap. I wanted to change up the story a little bit so tell me what you think. I'm open to any suggestions.**

**~Am~**

"Miss, you should really eat something," Rosette advises me. She's a thin frail girl, no older than fifteen. Her face and neck are blotched with red freckles, she reminds me of dominos.

"Ouch!" I yelp in anguish as she rubs the lard on my belly. I try gasping for breath but Rosette shushes me before Bol can ask what is happening.

"Quiet, Miss," Rosette warns as she rolls up her sleeves. I notice a dark spot on her skin. I realize that it is a brand, the one proclaiming someone to be a slave.

"You-" I try to say.

"Yes, I am Sir Argus's slave. My mama died when I was three or so and my papa was exected before my eyes, or though they say," Rosette shares, her voice is nothing other than a whisper.

Rosette cotinues to rub lard on my bruised skin. I flinch and cry out in pain as she massages the places Seamus kicked me in. My stomach thunders with hunger making me feel giddy.

"How's your head?"

"I'll live, it's not bad," I say quickly. The pain had receded and all that had been left was a tiny bump.

"Sir Seamus has really done a number on you, Miss." Her voice sounds faint. A strand of hair falls out of her loose braid.

"Please, call me Liza, everybody does." I change the topic, Rosette finishes bandaging up my stomach area. She opens a jar and it's scent makes my mouth water.

"Rosette," she says, "you probably already knew that though." We both grin as Rosette pulls out a spoon and carefully pours out a spoon of honey.

"Open your mouth," she commands. I do exactly as she says and I open my mouth. The honey dwells in my mouth. How much I missed Marmaduke's cooking. Marmaduke, I remember. Poor Marmaduke, oh Miss Heliotrope and Uncle and Digweed, and Periwinkle, how much they must miss me! I miss them more than ever and then I suddenly break into tears.

"Liza, Liza, Liza," Rosette croons, soothingly. Like the lullably Mother use to sing to me when it was time for bed. Mother who died when was ten and poor Father who died just a month ago. How I missed them to. So I cry my heart out for them.

"Are you okay?" Rosette asks when I calm down several minutes later. She hands me a handkerchief to wipe the remaining tears that roll down my cheek.

"ROSETTE!" someone calls moments later. "ROSETTE? ROSETTE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I have to get back to the kitchen before Master Seamus comes back, I'll tell Sir Bol to bring you some food and water and a tub," she says hurriedly and rushes out of the cell, Bol unlocks the bolts and she runs back to the kitchen.

* * *

ROBIN POV  
"Any word about her yet, Sir Benjamin?" I ask concernly when I see Sir Benjamin's frantic face as he enters the sitting room. Ms. Heliotrope paces back and forth nervously, occasionally blowing her nose on her handkerchief.

"Oh, Robin, we found Liza's ribbon in the spot where you said the thugs bashed her on the head. Liza was definetely kidnapped, we also found streaks of blood."

"BLOOD!" gawks Ms. Heliotrope dumbfounded. Before we can catch her Ms. Heliotrope collapses to the ground and falls with a hard THUMP!

"Let me come with you, Sir Benjamin," I plead. Sir Benjamin's face turns into a deep frown. i can tell he's not pleased with my propsition.

"Robin, you need to understand, this is a man's job. Moreover, if those bandits see you and recognize you they will take you too. Understood?" Sir Benjamin explains.

"No," I rage. "I saw Liza kidnapped and it's up to me to help her. Don't you get that? I was the last one to see your niece alive and all I'm doing is sitting aside watching this bloody manor and not helping find her. Sir Benjamin, what would you do if you were in my shoes? Just let the one who saved the valley die or go search for her?" I shriek, waking Ms. Heliotrope up.

"Robin, I know you and Liza have grown close since the pearls. I also know you have grown to like my niece," Sir Benjamin replies smugly. "But, you must keep inside the manor. To protect yourself, Robin. Promise me you will do that." I feel myself turning red. Was he right? Did I develop feelings for Liza?

"I'm not Loveday, the one you lost. Because of your pride you lost her and yet you never searched for her. She waited and waited and waited, until she realized you weren't coming, she married and had a kid. But my sister, she still loved you, she named the kid Benjamin after you. I'm not going to be like you, Sir Benjamin, and wait for Liza to be killed."

Without waiting for Sir Benjamin or Ms. Heliotrope's reply, I fly out the manor. Liza in my mind. I was thinking only one thing, the girl I cared for was going to die.

* * *

Liza POV  
"If I were ya, girl, I would divulge that meal ya got there before Seamus comes in here and end up givin' ya less rations," Bol says sincerely. He sits down on a chair and fiddles with the dagger in his hands.

I gaze down at the food in the tin bowl. There was a little rice, some mashed up peas and a peeled potato with some dry rye bread. I grasp the food and start eating the food greedily like borkshire pig.

When I finish the meal and gulp down what seems like half a gallon of water I lay down and wait for Bol to take away the food as usual.

"Come down 'ere, girl. Argus has told me that you need a bath, and he has allowed you to stretch your legs."

A pretty girl with curly brown hair suddenly appears. She smiles at me warmly and I walk sloppily to her. How many slaves did Augustus own? This girl looked no older than ten.

"Now, now, Kalina, take good care of this girl before you get a floggin'." Kalina's smile slips away as she clutches my arm scared. Bol smiles mischeviously. And Kalina leads me away through a small narrow pathway.

"How old are you?" I ask the girl sweetly. I notice the same brand on her except it's on her shoulder. Her plain brown dress is too small for her and is patched up in many places there is a hole on her shoulder though.

"I be twelve soon," she says confidently.

"I'm Liza, what about you?" I ask. Even though I already know her name.

"Kalina." she replies.

"Well, that's a very pretty name, Kalina," I say sympathetically, the little girl grins at me. Her two little dimples appear. Was this Augustus's way of punishing people? Depriving children of their childhood?

"We are here, Miss Liza. Miss Cindira told me to let you freshen up and change out of your clothes," she conveys, acknowledging my filthy lacy dress that now stuck to me flatly. I follow her into the room.

There is a large tub by a caged window, the room is small and dusty. There is some rags hanging on a wooden rack and an old raggedy cotton dress laid out neatly on a wooden table, besides the tables there is a small bookshelf with few books and a small cot. Kalina turns to me and says, "Rosette will come with your dinner and Miss Cindira says you may spend the night here if you wish."

"Kalina, thank you," I answer, gratefully. Kalina grins at me and shuts the door behind her leavng me to fish in my thoughts. _There was no way I could escape. _


	7. Found

Robin POV  
I come to a sudden halt when I hear the voice. I look around to make sure no one's sneaking up on me. Focus, I scold myself. But I can't bring myself to think about Liza. What were they doing with her?

"Robin?" a voice shrills.

"Who's there?" I yell, defensively every inch of my body begins to shiver with fright. I turn around but there is no one there. _It's just an imitation, don't fool yourself, Liza's just getting to your head._

"Robin! Robin De Noir, the moon princess is in grave danger," the voice bleats, "Moon Princess Adeliza Merryweather is in trouble you must save here before they kill her." Instantly, I realize that it was no imitation, Liza was really in trouble.

"Who are you?" I yell looking into nothing but invisible air.

"I am the guardian of the princess, the unicorn sent to protect Adeliza. Now you must listen to me carefully, Robin De Noir, the princess is being held in a cavern, right now she's safe in a room in servant quarters but Sir Seamus and Argus are going to execute her in broad daylight tomorrow. It is to avenge their brother, Gulle's death. Robin, you must save her before she dies, Adeliza is unbeknownst to this plan."

"Where is this cavern?" I ask hurriedly, my heart pounds rapidly.

"Where she almost died, it's by the seashore, you must hurry now and tell Adeliza's uncle," the voice admonishes and then disappears. Without waiting to think I make my way back to Merryweather Manor. But when I turn back, I surrounded by bandits. I drop my bowler's hat with reluctance and surrender, before I know it I'm handcuffed and gagged and taken away.

* * *

Liza POV

Once I finish taking a bath, I dress into the raggedy dress and tie my messy haor with some scraps of rags. The dress is too short for me, it lies at least three inches abpve my ankles and the ripped sleeves barely reach my wrists. But then I hear the whispering. I lean farther into the wall to hear the voices.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, the girl will die, Argus," I recognize the voice to be Seamus's. _Me, _I think, _They're talking about me!_ I lean in closer so that the rocky wall touches my ears.

"Settle down brother. Tomorrow she shall die. Now tell me, do you think the Merryweather knows anything about this?" Argus asks.

"I sent my men to the Manor, the hag she's going crazy looking for the princess."

Then I hear a brief silence and a knock on the door, Augustus stops and then answers. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Sir, my apologies. We have the De Noir boy, he was talking to nothing but air, somehow he has realized where the girl is. When we captured him he was on his way back to the Merryweathers."

"Name, Rown."

"Robin De Noir, Sir." Every inch my body tingles when I hear this name. Robin, I remember. Then everything comes back to me, the pearls, the cliff, the failed abduction. Robin was there for it all and he was here now. _Robin, _I breathe. But I am interrupted by a familiar voice.


	8. Robin De Noir

**Originally, chap eight was supposed to be my last chap but since you guys are so supportive, I'm gonna extend the limit to ten chapters. Ok, well tell me what you think. I need your honest opinions and feedback. Sorry for the long wait and thanx for being so patient!**

**~Am~**

I turn around to and expect to see Augustus or Seamus or Bol, who was situated out the door at this moment. But instead it was Rosette who was carrying a tin platter of food full of veggies. She doesn't say anything to me but I know she's heard everything Augustus and Seamus have just said. She sets the platter down on the table and looks at me shyly for a couple of moments before I finally break the awkward silence between us.

"I know you heard everything they just said," I say, taking a deep breath.

"I know, I'm so sorry," Rosette says finally, "but that means tonight you and that bird-boy will have to escape." I am shocked by her words. I look at her flatly. She silently goes to shut the door and heads towards the cot and sits on it. She motions for me to do the same. I sit next to her without any complaints.

"Remember when I told you my parents died?" her voice is soft.

"Rosette, what happened?"

"My papa, or at least the one I told you about wasn't really my papa, Sir Argus's brother, Seamus is my father. At that time though, my mama was disowned by him especially because she was his slave, and when he found out that she was pregnant with me, as soon as I was born he took me away and brought me here. When I turned three she died. He held a funeral for her though, that was the first time I saw her. When I was young, Seamus use to treat me like his daughter but when I turned five he just snapped and turned into a monster. That same year was when his brother Sir Gulle died. He imprisoned me here, and lashed out his anger on me and then branded me as a slave," Rosette explains, by the end she's covered in tears. Rosette, sweet little Rosette had this horrible story.

"I'm so sorry-" I begin but Rosette interjects.

"It's not your fault, papa's never going to let me escape because somewhere in there he still loves me but he's just surrounded by that monster. He won't stop until you're dead, Liza. Until you're whole family is in fact. I just can't let them do that though."

Then the door bursts open and Rosette scrambles to her feet. It's Seamus he stares at me in disgust and then at Rosette and before I know it walks up to her and slaps her hard on the face. Rosette falls back hard and her head hits the wall with a hard thump!

"Rosette!" I yell. I can see blood gushing out from where her head wound is.

"You," he gasps, "come with me." I ignore him and clutch Rosette and yell her name over and over again, she doesn't respond. Seamus comes up to me and yanks me away but this time I fight and kick him off yelling at him.

"Look what you did to her! Look at what you did to your own daughter," I snarl through my breathe.

"How dare you!" he pulls me away until I'm being dragged by my feet. I give out a wail but I grasp Seamus's leg and bite down hard. He screeches and let's me go. I race to my feet and dash to the end of the room by the bookshelf.

Seamus follows me but I start throwing everything off the bookshelf on him. He dodges and leaps for me but I situate myself and force myself to duck and crawl under the table. I crawl out and push the table with all my might so it gnaws Seamus in the stomach to the wall. He lets out a growl and tries to push the table but is instead rendered helpless. I grab a rag climb onto the table toward Seamus and jam it into his mouth.

I rush to Rosette's aid, she lies unconscious in a pool of blood on the bed. I apply pressure on her head and call out for help. I hear someone come in and gasp at the sight of Rosette, I turn around, it's a servant girl, she stares at me dumbfounded.

"What's your name?" I insist.

"Christelle," she stammers.

"Christelle, I need you to go get Cindira, okay?" I say as calmly as possible recalling the name Kalina had told me earlier. She still stands there. "Christelle, if you don't go, Rosette will be deeply wounded and may never wake up again." She understands me and flees.

"Oh, Rosette, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Rosette. Please wake up. Please wake up, Rosette." I whisper, trying to keep sane. What is taking Christelle so long?

Christelle returns moments later with an old looking woman who I assume to be Cindira. The woman looks at me and gasps. "What happened here? Oh my goodness." Then she turns around and sees Seamus pinned to the wall. Guards follow her into the room.

"Madame?" one of them question.

"Arrest that b*****d. That's an order!" They circle around the table and pull it freeing Seamus. Seamus yells out a sigh of release but to his dismay he is taken away handcuffed yelling. Cindira looks at me and then tells Christelle to fetch the nurse all while she applies pressure to Rosette's wound.

"Who are you?" she finally asks.

"Adeliza Merryweather." I reply more prominently. "Moon princess of Moonacre Valley." She nods like she knows.

"I'm sorry, Adeliza, I truly am but I need to stay alive. But you saved Rosette's life and I thank you for that. I can never repay you," she says. And then she slips a metallic key into my pocket and calls on someone. I feel myself being pulled away. I am blindfolded and my wrists are bonded together. I try fighting but it's no work whoever holds me is too strong.

Robin's POV

My wrists are shackled together and I am blindfolded and gagged. I hear the guards come the same ones that took me before. Then I hear a scream, Liza. They have her. I breathe a sigh of relief when I hear them open the cell and throw her in. Liza was here with me now, but she wasn't safe.

Then a hear a faint whisper, "Robin? Is it you?"

I hear her crawl to me, she removes my blindfold and my gag. She whispers a sigh of relief and smiles at me when she seems. Her hair is tied back with a piece of rag and her dress is old and patchy. She then bursts into a hug and whispers, "You found me, Robin." Liza. My Liza.

"I'll always be there for you." She embraces me into another hug but reaches into her pocket and pulls out a metallic key.

"Watch the guards," she whispers into my ear seductively.

She inserts the key and twists it. A sharp noise vibrates faintly. The guards look back and huff, "What the hell's going on back there?" A guard with a thick mustache comes to investigate and Liza frees. I could feel her breath tickling my ear.

"Stay still and don't move," I command under my breath.

"You," the mustache guard calls, "come here Princess." Liza doesn't respond though. Instead she pockets the key inside my jacket and lingers to the guard. Who looks at her deceivingly. "Lookie here, she's a babe."

"Come closer, sweetie."

But Liza doesn't move. Liza come back here step away!

"No!" she cries and runs to the back of the cell. The guard unbolts and unlatches while the other guards watch him brazenly. I can feel my face heat with anger. I slowly unshackle myself and struggle to get up. But when I do the guard heads straight for Liza.

With all my might I run to him and push him down and wrestle him. He punches me in the face and I kick him in his groin. He cries out in pain and sits there. The guards come in but I dash for Liza while they head for the back, we're faster than them and manage to close the cell and bolt it before they can get to us.

"Get back here you little brutes!" they yell in unison.

I grab Liza by the arm and run up the narrow passageway leading me to a dull caved in corrirdor. Then we hear the shouting. They were right behind us. I sprint with Liza into the closest room and lock the door. The room was old and musty and was cobwebbed. Beds and a small narrow caved sink laid just between to single sized beds.

"This must be servant quarters," Liza implies. She's still trying to take in what had just happened. I grasp her tightly and say softly, "You're all right, you're with me, Liza. We'll escape this and everything will be alright. But I know if you don't escape sooner or later. Our deathbeds would be awaiting us.


	9. Home Sweet Home

**_Hey guys! I've realized I haven't updated in a while and I really wanted to finish Everlasting. So I finally did! (Hooray) My first fanfic done. I am planning on writing a sequel to Liza and Robin's story sometime in the future. Check out my next fanfiction about Pia and Shadow Falls. And thanx for all of the support. _**

**_P.S. I decided to omit the ten chapters instead I made it nine. _**

**_~AM~_**

* * *

**_I know I didn't make it clear what happened to Rosette and Christelle and the others, (Fanficfreak2000), so I just edited the epilogue.  
_**

**_P.S.S. I'm definetly going to write a sequel but it's in-the-making, if you have any ideas/details you want me to add in the sequel I'd happy to hear them. You can PM me or just simply leave a review! And a huge shout out to all of the SUPER reviews and my supporters. _**

**_Best,_**

**_~Am~_**

* * *

"Liza, are you okay?" I manage to ask. Liza looks at me uncomfortably and begins to cry. Hush Liza, hush. What they must've put her though, made her unstable, I realize. Liza, I need you to be strong if you wanna escape alive. Be strong.

"Don't cry, I need you to be strong, Princess," I mutter to her. I touch her hand soothingly. Liza flinches and eventually the tears begin to go away. She wipes them away and looks the other way. Hen suddenly Liza's eyes go big.

Liza POV

The unicorn emerges in front of a bed all the way at the end of the room. I walk subconsciously toward the unicorn. Robin whispers for me to come back to him but he ends up following me. The unicorn, protector of the moon princess, I think. The unicorn was here for me now.

"Come over here," Robin hisses.

"Look, Robin, it's the unicorn, can't you see it?" I tease solemnly.

"Haha, Princess, very funny. Now let's go before we get caught, there's gotta be another way out."

"No, I think it's trying to show us a way out. You need to trust me." I assure him. The unicorn gallops towards a dusty shelf and walks right through it. I squint to see what it's trying to tell me and look back to Robin in bewilderment.

"I don't know. It just disappeared and¾Robin?" I whisper.

He doesn't pay attention to me and instead he stares at the shelf and walks beside it admiring it. What was he doing? Then I hear the loud bang! They'd found us. I shake around. Then his fingers touch something on the side of the shelf. The wall opens before us. Secret passage?

"Stop staring at it!" Robin scolds. He grabs my arm and he dashes inside the passage. Instantly it closes and we're left in nothing but eerie darkness. A faint light appears from a distance ahead. Without thinking Robin pulls me towards it. The Unicorn.

"Can you see it?" I ask

"Faintly."

"How did you know about this passage?"

"When you've lived in a castle like mine for most of your life, slaves find means and ways of soliciting outside," in a cocky manner. I smile remembering his over-confident arrogant remarks. About half-hour later when the light disappears and the cramped tunnel comes to an end we come to a halt waiting to what lay ahead of us. Then the rocky wall in front of us opens up to a familiar room. _My room. Impossible. _

"Liza?" Robin says.

"Oh my god, it's my room!" I glance up at the constellation painted on the ceiling and the small bed and vanity. I turn back at Robin quizzically. The tunnel led to my room. That was impossible, unless, they'd been watching me...

"Have they been watching me?" My eyes water with tears. Tears that had no meaning.

"It's explanatory, escape tunnels lead to everywhere in Moonacre," Robin explains looking around my room, "even the oddest places." Then I remember Uncle Benjamin and the others. And run out the room before Robin can stop me.

"Uncle? Ms. Heliotrope? Marmaduke?" I call out.

"Adeliza? Adeliza, is that you?" Ms. Heliotrope gasps when I enter the sitting room. She bursts into tears at the sight of me and calls out for Uncle. By the time he reaches here Ms. Heliotrope's sobs are louder and when she finally lets go of me snot is coming out of her noise.

"Liza? What happened where did you come from? Liza, you stupid girl." But before he can say anything else he pulls me into a hug and begins to sob lightly. He strokes my filthy hair and kisses me on my forehead. "Adeliza, don't you ever do that again in your life!"

"And you!" he turns to Robin. "if you touched my niece in any way, I swear I'll feed you to Wrolfe before you-" I cut him off.

"Uncle, he helped me escape. If it wasn't for Robin I would've never escaped. Don't kill him, please?" I beg, my throat turns numb. I turn to Uncle in protest.

"I trust my niece." He nods appreciatively at Robin, who beams at him. After all, everything was going to be fine...

* * *

(Flash forward/epilogue)

A few weeks later everything went back to normal. Augustus, Seamus and his conspirators were hanged for treason and the village that once lived in fear now lived in triumph. Uncle lived in peace knowing Loveday was safe with her baby boy, Benji, and Ms. Heliotrope and Digweed finally admitted their feelings for each other. But most importantly, Robin and I had each other.

(***The imprisoned slaves would later be freed*)**

**Rosette would later on move far into the countryside and marry, but she'd still be traumatized under Seamus's wrath, but ultimately in the end stay a close friend of Liza's.**

**Christelle, Kalina and the others would move out around the village and start afresh...**

_**I'm a sucker for endings especially Christelle's and Kalina's, so I apologize if it was not what you were expecting. But at least in the end everyone almost has a happy ending,...right? **_

_**Best,**_

_**~Amie~**_


End file.
